Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of high energy, non-aqueous electrochemical cells and, more particularly, to improvements with respect to the anodes applicable to primary or secondary active metal cells and specifically including those traditionally using anodes of lithium metal. The improved anodes incorporate active materials comprised of one or more lithium insertion compounds consisting of transition metal chalcogenides or oxides capable of reversibly intercalating lithium ions, without the need for the presence of elemental lithium, lithium alloys or other alkali metals themselves